


Fox mask

by il_re



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_re/pseuds/il_re
Summary: Set during Free! Eternal Summer.Makoto went alone to the town's festival because he had a big fight with Haru. And then something curious happened...





	Fox mask

**Author's Note:**

> had a dream about this so i had to write it down :)

Makoto was walking through the streets of Iwatobi town. It was the night of the festival and originally he was supposed to be with Haru and the rest of the swimming club. However, earlier that evening, Haru was acting weird and they had a fight. Makoto decided to leave him alone, believing it would calm him down, and went for a stroll alone.

The air was full of sounds of chattering and people’s laughter, and yet he felt depressed. Festivals were no fun if you were by yourself.

Beside Haru throwing fits, he had other grave things on his mind – it was their last year of high school and soon he would need to decide what to do with his life. His first choice was a university in Tokyo, and he had a good chance of getting in. It would mean separating with his friends – a lonely 4-5 years, spent studying only. He hasn’t told Haru his plans yet…

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize he wandered into a poorly lit street, with lots of obscure stands, selling witchcraft looking stuff.

“Can I help you, young man?”

Makoto jumped and looked around. Creepy atmosphere wasn’t his thing; he couldn’t even watch horror movies during the day and stay calm.

A man taller than him was standing near the entrance of a shady inn, his face hidden by a fox mask. He was wearing strange outfit, similar to old samurai’s armor, and his black, wavy hair was long enough to reach his waist. His skin was an odd color, in the dim light of the street.

“Uh.. ah… Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.” Makoto stuttered and took a step back. His heart was beating fast – this stranger’s presence was powerful; frightening and alluring at the same time.

“Follow me” the man stretched out his arm and grabbed Makoto by the wrist. “I can give you what you need.”

Makoto was unsure why he agreed to be led by this dangerous man, into the inn. From the inside, the establishment looked like an old brothel.

The stranger took off his fox mask. His skin was light-purple and his eyes were piercing yellow.

“Are... are you cosplaying?” Makoto apprehensively observed the man’s face, after they settled into one of the rooms.

The man only smirked.

“Would you like to have a drink?” He went to the cabinet in the room and pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups.

“I shouldn’t...”

“No one but the two of us will know. Let’s have a party.”

What kind of party is this, Makoto wondered. He should just leave. The man was looking at him intently, his gaze melting any resolution Makoto had.

“You’ve tried sake before, I can tell. What’s holding you back?”

“I can’t… I can’t lose control!”

 The man’s laughter suddenly echoed through the room and startled him.

“The point of this party is losing control. I’m here to indulge you and relive your stress.” The man put down a tray with sake on the low table and sat next to Makoto. “Of course, I won’t force you to do anything. Instead, tell me what would you like?”

“Are you a courtesan? I don’t have any money with me.”

“I’m not interested in money.”

The man hooked his long fingers under cloth of Makoto’s yukata collar and pried it open, revealing nicely shaped chest. He lowered his head and licked a path from the base of Makoto’s neck, down to his abdominal muscles.

Makoto shivered at this gentle touch and felt blush spreading across his face. The man didn’t stop at his chest, he opened Makoto’s yukata all the way and now he was kissing and licking his thighs.

“Should I do something for you?” Makoto asked, breathing fast. The man was teasing him, his mouth sucking everywhere but the part of his body pulsing hard and dripping wet with precum.

“Would you like to undress me?”

That was something he could definitely help with. Makoto scanned the armor other man was wearing. It was heavy, elaborate and probably difficult to put on. Not to mention, he really wanted to see what was underneath.

He didn’t know where to start so the man guided him. After five minutes, which seemed like an eternity, he was finally looking at the most unexpected and beautiful sight. Not just his face, but the skin on man’s whole body was light purple and velvety. His muscles were perfectly defined, something no amount of practice and training could’ve achieved - you simply had to be born with it. The long black hair was soft, contrasting against his solid body. And those unnatural eyes… he was out of this world.

“Who are you?” Makoto gulped, traces of fear creeping into his lust-filled mind.

“Call me Inari. Pleased to meet you.”

“I’m Tachibana Makoto. Nice to meet you, too.” Even in this crazy situation, Makoto remembered to be polite.

Inari nodded and sat between Makoto’s spread legs, smirking.

“Shall we continue?”

“Y… yes.”

Without any further ado, Inari leaned forward and pushed Makoto down, kissing him, long black hair enveloping him like a thick curtain. Inari’s lips tasted sweet, like the best treat Makoto ever had – and he liked sweets a lot.

His erection rubbed against Inari’s lower body and he moaned into the kiss. The man noticed he was already desperate and wrapped fingers around his length, slowly stroking it. Makoto arched his back, pushing into Inari’s hand. He needed more friction.

“Tell me, Makoto…” Inari’s voice was whispering into his ear. “Do you want me to suck your cock? Or would you prefer if I fucked you?” He bit Makoto’s earlobe, causing another moan from the boy beneath him. “I can ravage you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Inari’s touch, his kisses, and the sudden dirty talk, it was all too much for Makoto. He came all over Inari’s hand, shaking and covering his mouth to stop loud moans from escaping.

“Hmm, I forgot how young you are.” Inari smirked and looked at his cum covered hand. He slowly licked the digits, making sure he had Makoto’s full attention.

“I’m sorry!” Makoto yelped and pushed Inari off. “I’ll make it up to you some other time. I’m really sorry! I need to go now!”

He quickly closed his yukata and dashed outside of the inn, stumbling and crashing into furniture along his way.

After Makoto left, Inari chuckled and got up to his feet.

“I need to stop chasing after cherry boys.”

With a quiet “puf” he transformed into a small black fox and went to see the festival fireworks.

 

_~fin_


End file.
